1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, optical disk drives are usually secured in a chassis of the electronic device by a plurality of fasteners, such as screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to assemble or disassemble the optical disk drives to or from the electronic device.